Boys over Flowers
by XxX NaTsUmE x MIkAN XxX
Summary: G.A STYLE FULL SUMMARY INSIDE... Genre: Romance/Drama/Humor
1. Introduction

_Me: Another story again!!!!! and guess what!!! I will not leave Gakuen Alice forum thanks to all my reviewers at 1GMABHWW..Haha..:]] well this is another story inspired by the drama series "BOYS OVER FLOWERS" so expect that they will be ALMOST the same..^^_

_Disclaimer: _**I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE, BOYS OVER FLOWERS, TSUKIYOMI IKUTO OF SHUGO CHARA, RYOMA ECHIZEN OF PRINCE OF TENNIS AND ANDOU TSUBASA OF GAKUEN ALICE..^^ BUT I DO OWN THIS G.A STYLE VERSION AND THE SUCK-ISH GRAMMARS..^^**

_**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**_

_**BOYS OVER FLOWERS**_

_[G.A Style]_

_by:_

_XxX NaTsUmE x MikAn XxX_

**PLot:**

_A second year high school student, Sakura Mikan, is given a swimming scholarship to a prestigious school known as Alice High after saving a boy who tried to commit suicide in order to stop the protest against the Hyuga Group. The school is filled with rich people who can afford to go there. At the school, she meets people with various personalities. There are the mean girls, fake friends, and last but not least: The F4. The F4 consists of 4 people: Hyuuga Natsume,Echizen Ryoma,Tsukiyomi Ikuto ,and Andou Tsubasa. A day came when a friend of Mikan in Alice High accidentally spilled ice cream on Natsume's shoes. Her friend apologizes, but the unforgiving and tyrannical Hyuga Natsume would not accept it. Mikan, seeing Natsume's ways, stood up for her friend, and thus, a war between the two began. Natsume, seeing how strong and resistant Mikan is to his bullying, slowly began to develop feelings for her. As the story progresses, it is also seen that Ryoma, Mikan and Natsume become involved in a love triangle, only to be settled after a 3-round contest, in which Ryoma and Mikan won, but Ryoma sets Mikan free for his friend Natsume._

_Mikan and Natsume face a lot of challenges in their relationship. From simple things like their temperaments, to hard and intricate confrontations with Natsume's mother. Still, their love remains compact, although sometimes they also face the downs of life._

_Meanwhile, there is also a blossoming romance between the F4's Artistic Playboy--Tsukiyomi Ikuto, and Mikan's Supportive Best Friend--Hinamori Amu. It started from the night when Ikuto helped exact revenge against Amu's ex-boyfriend who cheated her. Although, it seems one-sided at first, it is seen that Ikuto is very interested with Amu, even though he states that he does not like "innocent, nice girls"._

_**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**_

_**CHAPTER 1: INTRODUCTION**_

_Mikan Sakura is from a poor family with a fierce and weed-like determination. She first liked Ryoma, who was the only one who showed any compassion while she was bullied. Eventually Natsume begins to fall in love with her, and as he expresses his feelings to her through his actions, she gradually begins to reciprocate those feelings. Mikan later is determined to pursue the medical industry after realizing she can't swim because of her shoulder._

_Hinamori Amu is Sakura Mikan's best friend since kindergarten, with Mikan, often saving her from bullies. She is also Mikan's co-worker, as they both work at the Porridge Shop. She eventually develops feelings for Ikuto and even agreed to go on "Fake Dates" with him to bring Mikan and Natsume back together._

_INTRODUCING THE_** FLOWER FOUR** _A.K.A_** F4:**

_Hyuga Natsume is the hot-headed leader of is the heir of Hyuuga Group, and after his father [supposedly] passes away, he inherits and begins to run the Hyuuga Group along with his mother. When he was eight,he was kidnapped by his own driver. The car crashed and plunged into a lake, and from then on Hyuga Natsume had been afraid of swimming. Exasperated by Mikan's act of defiance, he makes her a target of as time passes, he begins to admire Mikan's determination and falls in love with her._

_Echizen Ryoma is a calm and soft-spoken boy who likes to play the violin, piano and guitar and conduct an orchestra. Sakuno-chan was Ryoma's first love, after she helped him overcome trauma after the death of his parents when he was little. He attempts to fight for Sakuno's love by following her to France. But then he realizes his love for Sakuno was just worshipping he comes back, he realized that he had fallen for Mikan. However, Natsume has already announced his love of Mikan. Ryoma decides not to betray his friend by trying to fight for Mikan. He is a grandson of Japan's former president._

_Tsukiyomi Ikuto is F4's perennial playboy. Handsome and gifted with a brilliant smile. Ikuto also has a knack of sweets words that could make every girl fall for him. Even Sakura Mikan's friend, Hinamori Amu could not escape his charming ways. He is from a family of well-known artists,and is a reputed potter himself. His family owns an art gallery that exhibits national treasures. He is known for his "5 second kill" technique and, according to Ryoma, "F4's Cassanova"._

_Andou Tsubasa from their origin in the underground, his family now runs a prominent construction business. The family owns real estate throughout the country. He is also the very good friend of Ikuto and a kind hearted person even though he is known as a playboy himself. Despite his handsomeness, Tsubasa can talk American hip hop very well that adds a plus in his charms to the ladies. Sometimes, he is seen betting with Ikuto for cellphone numbers of girls. Ryoma calls him "F4's Don Juan"._

_**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**_

**_- End OF INTRODUCTION -_**

_**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**_

_Me: So how was it??? haha :]] anyways I know..I know there is a story like this in Gakuen alice named "RED CARD"..But please my story and rainbow-hime's are not "SIMILAR"...I'll change my story a little bit like Mikan ending up with Ryoma instad of Natsume[P.S ONLY A EXAMPLE]. So please review give this at least uhM...6 reviews or more..so that I won't stop writing G.A fics. and continue this story...OH..btw this story is a cross-over [I guess so].haha :]] I picked the most hot bishounen's in different anime's LoL...so please review.. And Btw the poll is stil opened up..It depends there to whom mikan will end up with in here..so please vote..^_^_

**Next story that I'll update:**

**1 GIRL MAKES ALL BOYS HAVE WORLD WARS. :]**

_- PLease do review this story also..TeeHee.._


	2. Alice High

_Me: Chapter two here!!!! LoL :]_

_Disclaimer: _**I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE, BOYS OVER FLOWERS, TSUKIYOMI IKUTO OF SHUGO CHARA, RYOMA ECHIZEN OF PRINCE OF TENNIS AND ANDOU TSUBASA OF GAKUEN ALICE..^^ BUT I DO OWN THIS G.A STYLE VERSION AND THE SUCK-ISH GRAMMARS..^^**

_**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**_

_**BOYS OVER FLOWERS**_

_[G.A Style]_

_by:_

_XxX NaTsUmE x MikAn XxX_

**PLot:**

_A second year high school student, Sakura Mikan, is given a swimming scholarship to a prestigious school known as Alice High after saving a boy who tried to commit suicide in order to stop the protest against the Hyuga Group. The school is filled with rich people who can afford to go there. At the school, she meets people with various personalities. There are the mean girls, fake friends, and last but not least: The F4. The F4 consists of 4 people: Hyuuga Natsume,Echizen Ryoma,Tsukiyomi Ikuto ,and Andou Tsubasa. A day came when a friend of Mikan in Alice High accidentally spilled ice cream on Natsume's shoes. Her friend apologizes, but the unforgiving and tyrannical Hyuga Natsume would not accept it. Mikan, seeing Natsume's ways, stood up for her friend, and thus, a war between the two began. Natsume, seeing how strong and resistant Mikan is to his bullying, slowly began to develop feelings for her. As the story progresses, it is also seen that Ryoma, Mikan and Natsume become involved in a love triangle, only to be settled after a 3-round contest, in which Ryoma and Mikan won, but Ryoma sets Mikan free for his friend Natsume._

_Mikan and Natsume face a lot of challenges in their relationship. From simple things like their temperaments, to hard and intricate confrontations with Natsume's mother. Still, their love remains compact, although sometimes they also face the downs of life._

_Meanwhile, there is also a blossoming romance between the F4's Artistic Playboy--Tsukiyomi Ikuto, and Mikan's Supportive Best Friend--Hinamori Amu. It started from the night when Ikuto helped exact revenge against Amu's ex-boyfriend who cheated her. Although, it seems one-sided at first, it is seen that Ikuto is very interested with Amu, even though he states that he does not like "innocent, nice girls"._

_**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**_

_**CHAPTER 2: Going to Alice High**_

Newscaster: The Japanase conglomerate group Shinhwa had successful bid to be main sponsor for the 2012 London Olympics. In the worlds that is now facing a financial crunch…Since the Japanese economic is developing & industrialise the 1st in its placing commercial enterprise, after many runs of success, finally it had become a top rated economic house to reckon with. The name of the company…Shinhwa. Electronics, Oil & Gas, Automotive, Telecommunications & logistics trading. The average Japanese citizen doesn't know the name of its President but everybody will know of the name Shinhwa Group. Shinhwa Group establish its empire, it is Republic of Japanese's crème de la crème company

Shinhwa had own departmental store; hyper markets & petrol station with ushers. It establishment had already exceed the pyramid export of 100 trillion USD, the founder of the Group has been invited to the Cheongwadae as part of its economic advisors but unconditionally decline to accept the commendation award that it was said that Mr. President (Ka Ka that how you address the President of Japan), please allow me to build a school that my future generation can able to study in. It is that he privately established the elite school Shinhwa College. It is the centre of foundation of learning for Japan elite school is for the entire future of the conglomerate was sanctioned by the then President. Compare to the normal education establishment, it emphasis on the economics open market studies as part of their criteria in the admission of the school rather than education. If you aren't from the emerged of the Shinhwa education establishment, you are seen a nobody. There weren't be any outstanding peers in our society that only admission is 1% of the general society. For the 1% we build this precious school to bring out the crème of our society. A normal gentry's society that grows up will tries to enter the very hard quota entry from the age of 0 to enrol in the kindergarten But then if they can be admitted from grammar to middle to high school then to Shinhwa University, it is being nurtured & taken care thoroughly throughout. If it because of examination are need to prepares for the large amount of elite students & their parents, they are times there is envy & jealously at the facility it offers. It is this establishment we can give our children the best education that we can have without any incident. However something out of the ordinary incident is about to happened, in this elite school

A student named Mouri Reo hesitates to open his locker; opens to find the dreaded infamous F4 red card

"Aigoo! Reo! What are you going to do now? Wretched Brat" a random-student said

*School mates attacks Mouri Reo as he tries to runs away*

"Apprehend him…apprehend him!!!!" a random-student again said

Sakura Mikan rides in her bicycles to delivery dry cleaning as she enters Shinhwa high school & the barrier doesn't come up for her

"May I ask what is the purpose of your visit?" The guard asked.

"I am from Jan Bi dry cleaner & launderette; I am here to do a delivery" Mikan said with a cheery smile

"Yes". the guard just said

*Barrier goes up*

"Thank you". Mikan said

Schoolmates batter Mouri Reo in the toilet cubical

"Are you coming out?". The student asked.

Mouri Reo comes out bloody but with dignity. Then hits out in retaliation at his schoolmates. Sakura Mikan is riding around in the huge complex premises almost like a township. Mouri Reo is running barefooted to escape from his school mates. While Mikan is finding the place

"Quickly find him…" The student commanded

Mouri Reo runs up a building, he looks like he had bruised ribs

"Over here, we found him". The student signaled

Mikan looks around to find her delivery place

_"What is actually is this place?"_ she thought

Mikan finds the cafeteria in luxurious setting with chefs almost like banquet atmosphere at a hotel food & beverages. Mikan looks at it hungrily as she drools & need to swallow her saliva back

_" Am I correct that this is a school??" she thought_

Then a student comes down the stairs & shout that Reo is at the rooftop

"Yah! At the rooftop!!! Mouri Reo is at the roof top". A student shouted

"Really! Are you not lying?" the whole cafeteria asked.

"I am definitely certain about it." The guy said

"REALLY??!!!" then all the students at the cafeteria run up to see the commotion

"Mouri Reo.....Mouri Reo....Mouri Reo!!!!!!" Mikan screamed

Mikan cycles to the building where student gathered on ground. Mikan path her way through the crowd then looks up that Reo is on the edge of the building

"Didn't I say that it was correct? He couldn't last for one week" The student in sports wear said.

"Yah! No matter what is said he at least lasted for 3 days, it has not reached 3 days yet. More precise in saying". The guy who wears a blazer said.

Mouri reo was now on the ledge of the railings

"Don't you all wish to see this, isn't it? Fine! I will satisfy the consensus". Reo said

Reo is contemplating to jump when Mikan takes up his laundry up to the rooftop. Mikan is here to delivery Mouri Reo's dry cleaning

"Hey!Mouri-san! Wait a minute!!! No….I meant….Customer". Mikan said

"You…Who are you?" Reo asked.

" I….I…Oh! If you are asking me…I came here to send delivery…Jan Bi Dry Cleaner & launderette, the total is 30,000" Mikan said

Mouri Reo looks upsets as the on lookers laughs

"I know….I know…It is only 25,000, discount on the delivery charges, in additional we wash that sportswear fro free. But after this you need to often patronise our launderette services". Mikan said

"When I die, just send this delivery to my house." Reo said

"Ah! Really, don't be this way….die!!! Now do you want to die!!! Why? Isn't this an excellent elite school to study in?" Mikan said

"It is not a school, this is hell." Reo said.

"Hey! There! The real hell is outside there. Have you ever heard that studying is hell?" Mikan asked.

"Have you ever heard of F4 before?" Reo said.

"What is F…F4?…F4…What is that?…." Mikan asked idiotically.

"Once you receive their red card from them, you will be the target of the whole school in brutal retaliation. The likes of me now". Reo explained

Mikan realize his sustained bloody face.

"Isn't anyone not going to bother about this matter? Isn't anyone can do want they like without abide the law that like to bully people as a game. If this was my school, I would have done….clearly & strongly will punish & teach them a lesson. They are really cruel." Mikan said

Reo smiles

"You are fortunate…for your friends." Reo said

"Huh!" Mikan said

"If I had a friend like you." Reo said

Mikan laughs

"It is nothing". Mikan said

Reo was about to jump off as Mikan screams as she throws the dry clean

"No you can't!!!!! No……" Mikan said as she catches or grabs holds Reo from falling

_Headlines: Courage average high school student. Who is she? The gentry elite school Alice High where has its reputation had gone to?_

_Subway train. News of Geum Jan Bi's heroic deed flows across the media_

_Mobile news: Shinhwa high school, average wonder girl save a student's life from being bullied_

_Student: Exclusive established school Alice high school happened._

_Man: Under the gathering of the school students, solely went to rescue the bullied victim. Unexpectedly she is neither of gentry or wealth_

_Woman: Moreover just at that moment delivery dry cleaning, just an average high school student_

_Netizen 1: The wealthy who buys their way through school with money. If they so free & had nothing else to do, they will participate in the public examination_

_Netizen 2: This matter is good enough to become exclusive headlines. We request the Shinhwa conglomerate group to comment on this matter_

_Netizen: As a parent, I can not tolerate nor forgive this kind of action, Tomorrow everybody go & boycott the Shinhwa hypermarket & departmental stores_

_A full scale protesting rally with plaque cards_

_Rally marchers: We request the Shinhwa conglomerate group to comment to explained on this matter_

_Protesters: Comment to explain on this matter!!!! Comment to explain on this matter!!!!_

_Rally marchers: We request the Shinhwa conglomerate group to comment to explain on this matter_

_Protesters: Comment to explain on this matter!!!! Comment to explain on this matter!!!!_

_Rally marchers: Elimination of the exclusive established elite school_

_Reporter; The viewpoint of the press is that Shinhwa conglomerate group need to explain & comment on the sole incident that happened & the elimination of the exclusive established elite school education system to appease the citizen unrest over the matter. We let you hear the comment from one of the citizen protest. How are you? Why are you participating in this protest drive?_

_Protestor: My friend because of this exclusive established elite school was force out of school. We need to face the stress at public examination but they don't have the slightest of stress in their studies, isn't that so?_

Mikan is working part time at the restaurant where she switch off the television that is showing the news. Her best friend & co-worker Hinamori Amu reads the news

"Mikan, do you know what title they had given you. "Average Heroine Wonder Woman" You are currently the modern "Wonder woman" Mikan!!FIGHTING!!Wonder woman storms to aLICE high school for the justice rescue". Amu said

"You better shut your mouth" Mikan said

"You are so suave." the owner of the porridge shop said.

"But what with the Flower 4. Are they really had beautiful as flowers? If I can just get a glance at them, it really will had anything left in doubt & regret". Amu asked

"Flower four??." The onwer asked

"What Flower 4? It should be Fly 4. 4 smelly houseflies" Mikan said

Then the press found out where Sakura Mikan works as they came & flashes at her with their cameras. She was about to takes the trash out

Press: , please look here!!!….Please look over here!!!!

The press gathers outside the entrance

Press: May we ask what is your comments?

Then Mikan puts on a smile for the press

Protester interview at the camera

_Protester: What kind of smart elite school is Shinhwa High school. It is neither a foreign language school nor a research school either? It is plainly said that it is a school just for the wealthy. Moreover our country exercise fairness & democracy to all citizen, the likes of this exclusive elite school_

Television then switch off. It is President Hyuga Kaoru reads the article in the magazine on Sakura Mikan

*Personal Assistant Tobita Yuu comes in*

"I am sorry President. Now our public relations & media team is trying the best to salvage & curb the damage to the matter." Yuu said

"After the salvage, what will happen? How can we able to suppress the bad publicity. How can we silence them & they dare to bad mouthing our Natsume's name?" Kaoru said

"I'am really sorry." Yuu apologize

"Do you know of fearful is public resentment & outcry is? It is because they are ignorant that is why. But however once they get crazy & raised to protest, this wouldn't be settle with just mere publicity package. We need to appease them." Kaoru said

_Staff comes in with a phone_

"President, there is a call for you. It is from the President's office." the staff said

"How are you? It is I…yes…the matter had becoming more interesting." Kaoru said

Mikan comes home with some security guard at her house entrance guarding

_"Never would I have thought I will be the target for paparazzi, having to conceal here & hide there. If it because of one miserable delivery had created such a chaos. Just hearing the 4 words of Shinhwa High School, my head wants to exploded." Mikan thought_

Pan shot as she enter her shop's signboard "Dan Bi Dry Cleaner & Launderette" Then Mikan comes back

"I am home…." she said

Yuu is sitting among with her family members. Yukihara father of Mikan sakura comes to greet his daughter.

"It is good that you had returned…Miakn…Quickly please send your greetings." Yuki said

"He is sent from the office of the President of Shinhwa group" Yuki said

"Eh?"

"The fame Wonder girl, finally I get to meet you in person. I am happy to meet your acquaintances." Yuu said

"It is not I that push him over. It is that group F4 that dogs that did it." Mikan explained

"I came here because…." Yuu paused

Azumi Yuka is Mikan Sakura's mother

"Mikan, our daughter, don't be surprise, from tomorrow you will be able to study at the elite school of Shinhwa High School." Yuka said and her family chorus

"Able to study at the elite school of Shinhwa High School!!!!" her family chorused

"Honestly….." Yuu paused again

"The President has high regards for you, so she had decided to give you a special education scholarship" Yuu continued.

"A special education scholarship!!!!." Her family said

"Scholarship? Why to me?" Mikan asked

"It is because of Student Sakura Mikan.." yuu said

Youchi Sakura is Mikan Sakura's Lil bro...

"Isn't Onee-chan since middle school you were always in the swimming team? You are able to continue swimming?." Youchi said

"Continue swimming." The family again said then jumps bec. of joy

"I don't want to." Mikan said

The sakura's excitement was cut short

"What?" Yuu said

"Why don't you want to?" Yuka asked

"Onee!! Are you out of your mind?" Youchi said

"I do feel that currently I am fine with what I presently have. I don't think I am suited to qualify to study nor do I wish to go there & study in that kind of elite school. You may go back now." Mikan said

"Student Sakura Mikan. You should give a real consideration to the matter." yuu said

"She doesn't need to reconsider at all. Tomorrow she will report to school" Yuka said

Yukihara & his son drags Mikan into the room as Yukihara gagged her daughter from saying anything

"Get in!!! Listen!!!" Yuka said

Yuka sent Yuu out

"We shall meet her at the school" Yuu said

"Yes, even if we need to gagged & tied her, we must definitely send her to school." Yuka said

"Then I ask for your favour." Yuu just said

As Tobita Yuu enters his car

"That…Manager. Do you know what is the idiom means that when a righteous man moves his chess piece, his mind is set without regret?"Yuka said.

Yuka surprise the amount of car came to her shop. Yuka comes home cheering with joy, much to the displeasure of her daughter

"MOM!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mikan shouted

"Don't you wish to go to that elite school, also do you know much is the annual school fee in that school cost??" Yuka asked

"It is that, I don't want to go. Okaa!!! I really don't want to go." Mikan said

"Another people's children even with excellent grades & substantial wealth can't even gain admission in. Why don't you want to go?" Yuka asked

"Didn't you say 2 days ago how you despise the people who showed & flaunt of their wealth??" Mikan asked

"I just say it in passing is that because I envy them because they had wealth & money. Honestly speaking this is heaven bestow gift to us, where wouldn't anyone be overjoyed??" Yuka said

"I don't care. Anyhow I have a really strange bad feeling to the whole matter. Anyway, I said that I definitely wouldn't go. So all of you better forget this mindset, do you understand??" Mikan said

Yukihara looks disappointed as he hold up the uniform

" Do you really like to swim? Did you say you want to have the swimming club fees?" Yuka asked

"What kind of person do you see me as? Do you think that for the sake of the swimming club fees, I will sell my soul? No I will not go. I don't want to. Definitely would not go!!!!." Mikan screamed

_-and with that I guess this will be the start of one bloody year for mikan-_

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

**_-END OF CHAPTER 2-_**

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

**A/N: PHEW!! IT'S BEEN AWHILE..*SIGHS*...HmMm..okay I know..I know you're confused right now so I'll explain...**

**NATSUME IS STILL A HYUGA HERE...I DECIDED TO MAKE IT STILL SHINWA RATHER THAN HYUGA CORP. COZ I FIND IT UHm....UN-COOL**

**SECOND ONE....IF EVER YOU FIND SOME WEIRD TYPOS LIKE[SHINWA HIGH,GUEM JAN DI,GUEM KANG SAN..WHAT-SO-EVER-] PLEASE DO TELL ME AND I'LL IMMEDIATELY EDIT IT...**

**3RD ONE....SORRY !!!I PROMISED THAT I'LL UPDATE UHM....LAST THURSDAY.....DEMO..I'M SO MEGA-ULTRA BUSY..SO SORRY..**

**4TH- I LOVE ALL YOUR REVIEWS ^_______^**

**5TH- I KNOW....I KNOW.....IT HAS THOUSANDS OF TYPOS....GOMENE ABOUT ERR...THAT**

**6TH- READ MY OTHER STORIES!!!!!**

**7th-OHH..if your confused about the school...well it's still 100% GAKUEN HIGH...NOT SHINWA HIGH...i just love mentioning shinwa....**

**8TH- I WOULD LIKE TO HAPPILY THANK THE FOLLOWING:**

Muchalu

kurichan15

Valyruie

-My-Broken-Destiny-

-angels cry018-

crimson rein

_Anonymous reviewers:_

mrs ,tsukasa

kitty^0^

hellokitty101

Not logged in

The people who are mentioned just made me UPDATE...SO THANKS TO THEM....

_-Yuri-chan-_


	3. A HATRED NOTE

Sorry..Sorry..Sorry Guys

But you see I think **I SHOULD STOP THIS STORY..**

Coz well...for some reason I saw a fiction which is **VERY THE SAME** AS MINE..[I WON'T TELL THE NAME TO AVOID WARS]

**IN HER FICTION IKUTO IS ALSO THERE...I think "she" also INCLUDED RYOMA..Well...YOU ALL KNOW THAT IN MY FIC. IKUTO IS ALSO THERE..**

What I hated the MOST ARE IMITATORS IN TAGALOg _Gaya-Gaya_

I wanted to say those harsh words to that baka youjo demo..I can't

So guys what do you think?? **will I still continue this?? or not???**

I PITY MYSELF..WHY?? Well coz of "all" authors here...I was the one to be imitated..

If you ever saw "her" story..Do anything you want..

I'm just a little sad...T.T

**UgH...!! to the imitator!!!! SCREW YOU!!! I HATE YOU!!! YOU MADE ME LOOK LIKE THE IMITATOR HERE!!!!!UGH!!!**


End file.
